Unspoken Silence
by Good-Moralled-Hips
Summary: When you think you know everything about your life, something happens that changes it all. Well, that's what its like for Kendall Knight, anyway. Kendall/OC. Soon to be rated M. Sex, drug references, abuse... R and R.
1. Chapter 1

****

**Hello! This is RaquelSchmidt here and this is a new story that I've worked up with Surfergal23, and this entire story will be a collab with her. She's input numerous things; the main OC's name and appearance description, certain parts of chapters and plot ideas. I want to thank you so much girl! **

**This will be the only chapter rated T, this story will be rated M starting at chapter 2, just to warn you all. So please don't forget to review, add it to your favorites and alerts so you know when I update. XD**

* * *

As much as I wanted to tell Kendall about the recent change in my father and I's relationship, which had definitely been bad, I just couldn't do it. I didn't want him to take my dad's side. He had found me behind the school, not wanting to go home and assumed that I'd gone back to doing drugs again.

"I didn't do anything, Kendall!" I yelled back, angrily wiping away the tears that streamed down my face.

"Really? Then why are you back here?" This had been my usual 'get-high' spot so it was obvious why he'd assume that.

I wrapped my arms around my torso, flinching at the sharp pain that shot through me at the slightest touch. "I can't... I can't tell you," I replied quietly, terrified of what he'd think about me.

He shook his head sadly and turned to walk away. I panicked, making the quick decision to come clean. I pulled the shoulder of my shirt down, exposing the dark purple bruise in the shape of a large hand print. "Wait! Please," I pleaded, my voice breaking with a new round of tears. He spun around to snap at me but stopped, his mouth half open, when he saw the marking.

"Wha... When did that happen?" he asked, his voice cracking in random spots. He walked up to me, his fingers barely touching the angry looking bruise.

I cast my eyes down, muttering," Last night."

"Why'd he do it?"

"He was mad because I got home from the scrimmage 5 minutes later than I said I'd be home," I shrugged, leaning into him as he pulled me into his arms gentley. He didn't say anything, only burying his face in my thick black, curly hair. One of the physical traits that set me apart from my family; my hair reached mid-back and the dark curls were loose, looking similar to 'beach-waves'. I had striking emerald eyes that had been passed down to me by my mom, giving me an almost exotic look. "I don't want to go home," I whimpered, a few tears leaking out and soaking right into his shirt.

He pulled back enough for his mossy green eyes to study mine, his hands still resting on my lower back.  
"Come home with me today. We'll find a way to let you stay," my boyfriend told me. his finger tracing the scar above my left eyebrow.

I knew not to argue, he'd made up his mind and with his ability to scheme up amazing plans, what he said would come true.

Mrs. Knight was fixing dinner when we entered the house, throwing us a quick, distracted smile as she set something on the table. "Hi, kids. Kendall, did you get the papers from your coach?" He nodded, pulling them out of his coat pocket. After glancing them over, she asked," Do you have homework? You can go in the livingroom with Katie."

Kendall took my hand into his larger one, intertwining his fingers with mine and lef me into his livingroom.  
Katie glanced up from her work, rolling her eyes at our hands.

"Hey, Katie," he greeted , giving her a quick kiss on the head. Even though she acted disgusted, I saw the glint in her eyes that gave away that she appreciated it. Kendall made it his job to become the man of the house when his father left them, and that meant looking after Katie when his mother needed it and getting a job at the grocery store.

"Hi, big brother. Hey, Jess," she smiled as I sat down besider her and Kendall went to hang our coats up. "Guess what?"

I pretended to be thinking and laughed. " I don't know, Katie. Tell me."

"Mom's taking me to go see a movie tonight," she replied and I could tell by her expression that she was really excited. I looked over at my boyfriend, who was smirking, and I knew that he'd found his way for me to stay here tonight.

"Why wasn't I invited?" he acted insulted.

Katie gave him a patronizing smile. "Don't feel bad. Its a girl thing." I snorted, bending over to muffle my hysterical laughter on my knee but failed, causing his mother to come in.

"Is... Is everything okay?" This only cause me to laugh harder and Kendall lightly rubbed my back until I calmed down.

"Yeah, everything's find, Mom. Just something Katie said," he waved it off and she nodded knowingly. If you knew Katie, nothing else needed to be said.

"Alright, well... Dinner's pretty much ready so you guys can come in to eat."

* * *

**This is just the intro chapter, and I hope you all liked it. Remember to review, and add it to your favorites/Alerts list so you know when I update. If you're an anonymous reader, bookmark this story. You'll love it! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter here! Thank you all for the adds in alerts and favorites and for the 7 amazing reviews. I love you all ! **

* * *

After Mrs. Knight and Katie left, Kendall and I went up to his room to do our homework without distraction from the television. He sat at his desk while I laid on his bed, my books spread out all over.

I growled in frustration, pushed my books off of the bed, and turned over on my back. I looked over, seeing him watching me with an amused expression.

"I hate math, I huffed, crossing my arms over my torso. He got up and came over, laying beside me and turning me to face him on my side.

"I'll help you later, 'kay?" I bit my bottom lip and couldn't resist glancing down at the way his lips moved when he spoke.

"Okay," I mumbled, seconds before he leaned down to capture his lips with mine, his hand moving to my hip. I brought my hand up between us to the back of his neck, playing with the sandy blonde hair there. I immediately knew that was one of his sensitive spots by the way he brought me closer to him and groaned into my mouth.

Kendall kissed my neck roughly, his soft lips molding to my pale white skin, his hand touching my collarbone when suddenly the sharp pain registered, I twitched and jerked away. Kendall pulled from my neck surprised, with his face in a mask of concern.

"Oh-I'm sorry, Jess," he said, noticing his hand had grazed the ugly, purple bruise on my shoulder. Kendall looked into my eyes and bit his lip nervously, our legs entangled on the bed.

"I hate this mark," I said upset, my beautiful green eyes glassy. Kendall got off of me and sat on the bed next to me, as I sat up as well.

"Let me see this," he said. He gently pulled down my shirt by the collar,trying not to stretch out the shirt. I sighed, and gently eased out of my white-t shirt, putting it on the bed next to us. I was wearing a white cami, in which the strap laid directly over the nasty bruise. Kendall's eyes went wide. It looked much worse now than it had before.

"Jeez, Jess," he said nervously, his fingertips touching it. Kendall slowly slid the strap of her cami off of my shoulder, looking at the bruise intently as I turned my head away, running my fingers through my thick, black hair. His cold hands on my warm skin made my skin tingle and I bit my lip as Kendall's mossy green eyes looked into mine.

"I hate this mark so much, Kendall. It make's me feel so ugly," I blurted out, my voice sounding weak. Kendall bit his lip and turned my face to his, kissing my lips gently.

"You are beautiful, Jessica. Don't ever feel that way," he said intently. I nodded as he leaned in to kiss me again, his hand moving to rest on my thigh. I parted from Kendall and leaned my forehead against his ,touching his hand gently. As I looked into Kendall's green eyes, I saw that they were full of passion and want. I knew he wanted more. And I was ready to give it to him.

As if silence was an understanding between us, nothing had to be said. The look in his eyes was well enough, as Kendall leaned in to kiss me again, his hand gently sliding off the other strap of my tank top.

I looked at Kendall, my eyes anxious and nervous as I let his soft, wet lips pepper my neck with kisses. I nuzzled into his hair, touching the nape of his neck again, making him once again groan into his kisses. Breathing picked up from both of us as I bit my lip nervously, my throat becoming dry.

"Kendall, I've never-," I admitted, embarrassed, whispering into his ear like it was some forbidden secret. Kendall pulled back from my neck, and gave me an adorable, reassuring smile that made my heart flutter.

"Neither have I, Jess. But I wouldn't want to do this with anyone but you. I-I want to make you feel beautiful," he said, as if it was a desperate plea. I nodded, tears almost filling my eyes, Kendall leaning in to kiss my lips lightly. He could tell I was nervous, and it seemed that he thought he had to be his most confident.

"I promise I won't hurt you. I won't hurt you like he does," Kendall said softly into my ear. I nodded as Kendall eased us back onto the bed and immediately went for my lips. I felt his hip bones against mine, his strong body against mine as Kendall moaned into the kiss. My hands touching his back and his hands at my hips, holding them tightly.

He leaned down to my ear, pushing thick strands of soft ,black hair behind my ear, kissing it gently.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world, Jessica. And I love you," Kendall said to me, and I felt a slight blush creep up onto my already quite flushed cheeks. Kendall went for my collarbone this time,making sure to be careful, his hands going to the button of my jeans. Before he moved his hands anymore, he looked up at me, seeing my small, nervous smile. I nodded as Kendall leaned down, and popped the button open.

* * *

I was breathing heavily, my entire body tingling, as Kendall kissed my lips gently. I glanced up and saw his gentle face above mine, sprinkled with sweet sweat and concentration and his eyes aglow with happiness. His bangs stuck to his forehead, his bare, toned arms trembling a bit.

My whole body shook, still recovering from what had just happened as Kendall rested on his forearms and reaching up to touch my face gently, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Are you alright, gorgeous?" he asked me, his voice still airy, his breaths coming heavily. I nodded in response, my insides shaking. I had never experienced anything so...so amazing, beautiful, exciting in my entire life. Kendall gave me a sweet smile, swallowing hard as my troubled eyes locked on her boyfriends. He was amazing. And he was successful. He had made her feel like the most Beautiful girl in the world.

"I love you so much, do you know that?" Kendall told me, planting a sweet Kiss upon my forehead.

"I think I know now," I replied as he collapsed beside me, pulling my body close to him.

"Well, I never want you to forget it. Ever. I'll always love you, Jess. No matter what," he told me, his voice becoming serious. I smiled thankfully and curled into his side, my legs still entangled with his.

"That was amazing," I said, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"You were amazing," he countered and I bit my lip, a deep blush creeping onto my cheeks. "You look tired," he chuckled, a smug smile on his lips as he pressed them against my temple. I shivered as his hot breath came in contact with my sticky, clammy skin and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I am," I grinned, my eyes drooping closed.

He leaned down, pressing a kiss to the bruise before kissing me on the lips. "Go to sleep, baby. I'll make sure nothing happens to you tonight."

* * *

**I did warn that this would be a little more M rated than usual so this is going to be an M story from now on... Please don't forget to review! They give me so much inspiration. XD**

**SHOUTOUT to Surfergal23's story, A Turn For The Worse.! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Most of this chapter will be in third person, following and its necessary. They're some humor in this chapter, which I say enjoy it and **

* * *

(3rd person)

Mrs. Knight had just gotten Katie in bed and asleep, walking across the hallway to check on her eldest child and had an odd feeling that something was off; not bad, just different. She hadn't seen Kendall since getting home from the movies. He hadn't even come down to say good-night. Although still early, around 10:00?, Mrs. Knight found it odd. She walked over to Kendall's door, decorated with a corkboard of pictures of him, the guys, and some images of his favorite bands.

"Kendall," Mrs. Knight asked, creaking the door open. Soon she was in full view of her son.

However, Kendall's bare torso, one bare leg sticking out from the comforters was completely visible, as well as the beautiful, raven haired, naked girl wrapped around him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Mrs. Knight said with wide eyes. Her scream rang through the room as Kendall and Jessica both jumped, Kendall turning to his mom, his face red.

"Mom-I, I can explain," he said nervously, as he stumbled to get his clothes. He reached down to pull on a shirt so he wasn't clad in boxers as Jessica held the covers to her chest. Kendall began to stand up, but hit his head painfully on his endtable.

"Shit!" he cursed loudly, angering Mrs. Knight even more.

"Language!" Mrs. Knight said, her blood pumping as Jessica did her best to cover her pale, bruised body. Kendall's face was red, and hot, his hands shaky. Things couldn't get any worse. Or could they?

"What's going on?" Katie said, appearing behind Mrs. Knight as she had been there along. Kendall swallowed hard, and cursed again, trying his best to cover Jessica, his boxers still half off, as well as his shirt.

"No one told me Jessica was sleeping over," Katie said with a confused look on her face. Jessica turned bright red looking down as Kendall sighed, putting his hand to his head. Mrs. Knight turned to Katie.

"Katie, bed. Now," she bellowed. Katie looked at her brother and Jessica confused.

"Why does Kendall get to have a sleepover and I have to go to bed," Katie whined upset. Mrs. Knight looked at her son with fury in her eyes.

"Kendall, didn't ask me if he could have a sleepover. And he's in big trouble. So before you get in trouble, why don't you go to sleep," Mrs. Knight said. Katie rolled her eyes, walking out of her brother's room as Jessica hurriedly pulled Kendall's hockey jersey on. "Kendall, what is going on?" she asked, sounding tired.

"We were sleeping..." he tried to blow it off but one look from his mother and he knew he had to explain. He took her by the hand, pulling her into the hallway.

Before he could say anything, his mother asked him," What are those bruises from?"

Kendall looked down at the ground, the boiling white-hot anger began to fester like it always did when the subject of Jessica's home life was brought up. "Her dad... He... He hit her. Last night," he replied quietly. "That's why she's here. She was too scared to go home."

's expression softened and she reached up, gentely stroking her upset son's cheek affectionately. "Did you...?" Her obvious question hung between them and he nodded slowly, his frowning lips curving upward in a gentle smile. "Just... be careful next time, alright?" She knew that she couldn't stop them from being together and she saw how much her son loved Jessica, vice versa.

"'Kay, Mom. Love you," he said, giving his mom a quick hug.

"Love you too, baby." As soon as she'd said it, she reminded herself that he wasn't really a baby anymore. He'd grown up on her.

Mrs. Knight went into her room as Kendall went back to be with his girlfriend, sitting down on her bed with an exhausted flop. It took a few minutes for the reality to set in that the girl she had come to love as her daughter had to endure such physical and emotional pain but after it did, she broke down and cried silently, burying her face in her hands.

* * *

**Mostly a filler chapter, but I love it all the same. Review XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, this is a fair warning that this chapter fulfills the M rating. **

* * *

"Kendall?" I asked as I walked into the forbidden boys locker to see my absolutely gorgeous boyfriend standing at his locker, shirtless, his jeans  
slung low. I could see the perfectly contoured hip bones. I bit my lip as Kendall turned to my voice.

"Oh, hey babe," he said smiling as I approached him, smiling as I  
leaned up to give my boyfriend a kiss. Kendall kissed me back passionately, parting a minute later.

"What's taking you so long, there?" I asked him. Kendall sighed.

"Coach needed to talk to me after practice. I'm sorry to keep you waiting," he  
said, going to put on his t-shirt. I stopped him with a smirk.

"No need to put that on," I told him, smiling. Kendall chuckled at me as I ran my hands up and down my boyfriend's delicious arms, feeling the strong muscles just under the skin. I kissed his large,  
strong hockey arm gently, taking in his smell. He had just played hockey  
pretty intensely, but yet he still smelt as sweet and delicious as ever. My mind started wandering as I neared Kendall. He raised an eyebrow at me and  
chuckled. I looked up into those green eyes, smiling wide as could be.

"You know-there's no one in here," Kendall said smiling suggestively, his  
hands going around my waist. I grinned and leaned in, tracing his strong,  
defined chest with my fingertips.

"No one, at all?" I asked. Kendall shook his head no and gave me a small smile.

"No one, at all," he said. I wasted no time in attacking Kendall's lips  
with my own, feeling the release of tension and stress as his soft lips moved against mine.

He kissed me deeply, arching his entire head into it. His hands moved to my  
hips and he pulled me into him, our bodies pushed together forcefully.  
Kendall went to my neck and kissed it gently, his soft lips leaving quite a  
definite imprint. His hands moved to the hem of my shirt, and he quickly  
pulled it off of me, not wasting any time. Mt hands went to his face,  
holding it, as Kendall forcefully pushed me against the wall of lockers. With  
a slight slam he went to my jeans and began to unbutton them as I giggled.

"This feels so wrong," I said. Kendall laughed, still kissing my lips  
ravenously, his hands already pulling down my tight jeans, kicking them across the room once they were off.

"But it's so right," he said chuckling, moving his hands to my face for a  
kiss. As we kissed passionately, I moved hands going to the button of  
Kendall's jeans, and popped them open quickly. A thought then registered in  
my mind, and I became nervous. I leaned in to his ear, playing with his sandy  
locks of blonde hair at the nape of his neck.

"Kendall, do you have a condom?" I asked my boyfriend. Kendall looked at  
me confused, and disappointed, biting his lip.

"No," he said sadly. I looked at him with wanting eyes. I had never  
wanted anything more in my life right now, than I did Kendall. The first  
time we had sex, we had used protection. But now, in the middle of a  
locker room, with such a strong attraction and no protection..what to do?  
Kendall looked into my eyes nervously, his hips flush against mine.

"It's up to you, babe," he said, breathing heavily. I sighed deeply,  
looking at my sexy, shirtless boyfriend who is just minutes away from making love to  
me. I was in no position to argue, nor did I want to.

"I'll take the chance," I replied, smiling, leaning up to kiss Kendall's sweet,  
soft lips.

Within the matter of seconds, both of us were completely undressed, clothes  
at our feet, as Kendall kissed my oversensitive neck gently.

"You are the most beautiful, perfect, gorgeous woman in the world, Jessica,"  
Kendall said in my ear, kissing it gently as goosebumps covered my skin just at the sound of his voice. I had to admit, I was a  
little nervous of him. Even while not a virgin anymore, I wouldn't be guaranteed  
to not experience pain. Kendall's hands felt out my entire body gentley, as I let  
out a groan. He captured my lips with his, his hands at my legs, gently  
parting them. He looked in my eyes, making sure I was positive about this, and bit his lip.

"You're sure babe?" he asked her, breathing heavily, no doubt thinking about the  
events of the next few minutes just as I was. I nodded, encaptured by my boyfriends  
beautiful body and smoldering eyes. Kendall and I roughly became one, I clutched his neck , pulling myself closer to him and letting out a sharp breath of pain.

"Am I hurting you, beautiful?" Kendall asked, out of breath, just as overtaken with the feeling as I was.

"No, I'm fine," I said. I parted from him as the pain went away, being replaced with an overwhelming pleasure. I went to his lips, and  
the we started to passionately kiss. Both of our bodies moved in sync against  
the lockers, my leg wrapped around Kendall's waist and my thighs in Kendall's grasp. He groped at my thigh, trying  
his absolute best to keep me up against the wall, pinned by the rhythmic  
moving of his hips. The our tongues entangled and every few moments,  
I would part from Kendall's lips, and sort of push my head back against  
the lockers as I tried to hold in a moan. Kendall planted soft kisses on my throat and jaw line, feeling my throat vibrate from the sounds coming from my mouth.

I grasped at his back, our foreheads together, kissing each other  
passionately. Both of us were totally lost in each other. I let out  
small groans of pleasure in his ear, making my boyfriend move faster and  
faster.

"Kendall," I groaned, my voice sounding strained, as his hips moved faster against mine. The  
teenage boy bit his lip and tried his best to concentrate, as he moved even  
faster. The end was nearing for both of us, and it was all I could do to keep from losing it. After a few erratic thrashes of  
Kendall's hips, both of us grasped each other, and let out loud elicit sounds  
from the bottom of our throats. Things between us  
started to slow down, both of us breathing heavily. Kendall had worked up a  
sweat from his movements, as I kissed his cheek and jaw line, my hands  
playing with the wet hair at the back of his neck.

"Wow, Jess," Kendall said, chuckling a bit. I smiled bashfully, and Kendall leaned in to kiss my lips gently. We heaved in each others arms, beginning to calm down a bit. Kendall hastily detacthed himself from my worn out body, as I gazed into space. I was nervous. I had always heard the bad things about unprotected sex, but I had also heard a bunch of girls do it and nothing happen. I felt safe, especially being with Kendall.

Kendall began to quickly pull his clothes back on, handing me mine so I could follow his actions. When the we were fully dressed, he sat us down on the bench inbetween the lockers, cuddled up together, Kendall kissing my forehead affectionately.

"Kendall, I don't want to go home ever again," I said softly, my emerald eyes glassy. Kendall tipped my chin to look at me.

"You don't have to anymore," Kendall reassured me, and I looked up at him, and hugged him tightly, enjoying the feeling of his comforting warmth.

"I love you so much."

* * *

**Review, please. :) They keep me entertained and inspired XD**


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe it," Laura Kingston said to Becky Jade. I sat in the back of study hall doodling all over my heart book, making random K's and J's scattered all over the page. I tried my best to overhear their conversation. I took a deep breath, and swallowed the dryness in my throat. I hadn't been feeling good the past few days. My stomach had been sour to no end, and I was constantly feeling dizzy. I figured it was all the stress of my classes, along with the brutal beating I had gotten from my dad the other night. It wasn't as bad as it was the night Kendall and I had been each other's firsts, but it was close.

"I know. What a slut, right? I mean, she doesn't even have a boyfriend and yet Jenny Gregs is pregnant!" I heard Becky say under her breath. My head shot up right in the middle of making my script "t" in the Jessica Knight I had written on my loose-leaf. Pregnant. No. I was a few days late for my period. I felt nauseous as could be. But…No. I wasn't. I was just getting all worked because these girls were talking about it.

"Her life is over," Laura said with a sneer, returning to her math homework. I sighed nervously and began to breathe heavier. I couldn't be pregnant. Yes, Kendall and I had sex without a condom, but tons of girls in school did it, and nothing ever happened to them. It was just me being silly like usual. My imagination was going wild again.

I tried my best to concentrate of other things but by the time the bell rang ten minutes later, I was a nervous wreck. I focused my stare on the floor as I hurried to my locker, and felt my whole insides flip when I saw Kendall leaning beside my locker.

"Hey, babe. What's wrong?" he asked, immediately noticing my unusual expression. I shrugged it off and began opening my locker, trying to juggle my books in both arms as I handled the lock until he took my books from my arms. "Come on, Jess. Talk to me."

I sighed, putting the books in neatly, grabbing my jacket from my locker. "I just heard that Jenny Gregs is pregnant… I guess that's just bugging me."

"I heard about that. This one kid on the hockey team thinks it might have been him, he's all freaked out. Too bad, her future's gone." My stomach dropped when I heard him say that. What if I was pregnant? Would he think that about me too?

I nodded slightly as he took my hand in his, leading me out of the school. The cold air was a relief to my over-worked mind and I felt slightly better as I wound my arms around Kendall as we walked back to his house. His mom had offered for me to stay overnight tonight, after she saw the markings, and I wasn't going to turn it down.

Katie was already home and enjoying some cartoon when we walked in, I took my coat off and curled onto the couch under a thick blanket to watch it with her as Kendall went in the kitchen to talk to his mom.

"How was your day?" she asked politely and I shrugged.

"It was just like every other school day. The gossip monster goes around, homework is given, you fall asleep in math… Not too much out of the ordinary," I replied, stealing a piece of her popcorn.

"Hey, watch your back. That's my popcorn your stealing, Missy," she joked as she flung herself on me trying to get it back before I popped it into my mouth.

Kendall walked in, dragging a giggling Katie off of me as I laughed hysterically, trying not to choke on the popcorn. "Dinner will be ready soon, just to let you all know," he said, sitting down with me under the blanket and wrapping his arms around my torso as I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

Katie went back to her cartoon and when he was sure that she wouldn't see us, he would steal a quick kiss. "I love you, Jess," he whispered into my ear as Cosmo magically poofed up a rhino on the TV. I felt my body heat up with the feeling of his lips against my skin and fought to keep my urges in check, his little sister was sitting not two feet from us.

"I love you, Kendall," I replied quietly, kissing his cheek innocently as Mrs. Knight walked in. She gave us a look that said 'You two better behave yourselves.'

"Dinner's ready. And if you don't want to miss the Wild's game on in a little bit, I'd suggest you get out here and eat now." That was enough incentive for Kendall who jumped up and held his hand out for me, pulling me up with him.

"Got it, Mom."

(page break)

We had finally made it to bed and were curled up together on his bed, which Mrs. Knight let me sleep in on the condition that his door stayed open and we behaved ourselves. Kendall had my shirt moved up enough that he could rub my back, which was hurting like hell from my fall earlier in the week, and I had my head resting on his chest.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? You're not acting like yourself today at all," he asked, breaking our peaceful silence.

"I'm just not feel too good today. I might be getting sick, there are a lot of kids out sick anyway." He nodded, still deep in thought. He pressed his lips to my warm forehead and smiled down at me.

"You're so beautiful, Jessica." I blushed, the red tint to my cheeks hidden by the darkness of the small room.

"No, not really," I argued and he shifted enough to move my chin up to look at him.  
"Yes, you are. Don't ever say that, okay? I don't care what anyone else says or thinks about you. You are so beautiful to me." I leaned up to press my lips to his.

"Too bad your door has to stay open," I teased and he groaned slightly, clearly enjoying my innocent taunting.

(Page break)

We had fallen asleep not long after that but my peaceful slumber was interrupted by a terrible feeling in my stomach. I jumped and ran out of the room, waking him up. I darted down the hall and just made it far enough to the sink.

I clutched the porcelain sink, as I violently threw up, gagging and heaving.

"Jess," Kendall said, running over to me. He instantly pulled my hair back, as I gagged and coughed. "Easy, easy," he said gently, rubbing my back easily. I started to cry hysterically, tears falling down my face as he turned on the faucet, and cleaned out the sink. I started to cry, Kendall easing me onto his lap on the edge of the tub, holding me in his arms.

"Shh, it's alright. It's alright, honey," Kendall said gently in my ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I repeated over and over, nuzzling into him. He kissed my head gently, and held me tightly.

"Hey, it's not your fault you got sick, babe. Just relax. Breathe," he whispered into my ear. Despite his efforts to comfort me, my worst fears were confirmed.


	6. Chapter 6

Although today was Kendall's day off from hockey practice, I had a science club meeting after school so I had told him I'd walk to his house after which would give him time to hang out with the guys. I always felt bad because he would constantly choose me over them and the last thing I wanted was them to hate me for taking away their best friend. I normally got along with the guys pretty well; Logan my first favorite out of the three, then Carlos, then James. Honestly, James made me nauseous with his overwhelming stench of hair products and he was constantly talking and gloating about himself, which annoyed me. He was a pretty cool guy besides all of that though.

The weather had already decided to dump inch after inch of snow on us, and now it was bone-shattering cold. I had my hood up, head down and hands shoved in my pockets. I was walking past a side shop and saw my father turned away from me, talking to another man on the street. I held my breath, looking away and praying to God that he wouldn't see me. He was the last person I wanted to see right now and I couldn't hear anything but my thunderous pulse slamming in my ears. I had made it around the corner safely and broke out into a full on sprint, slipping on a few patches of ice but regaining my balance before I could crash to the ground.

I didn't stop running until I made it to Kendall's house, knocking on the door and glancing behind me nervously, paranoid that he'd seen me and followed me here. Mrs. Knight answered the door and gave me a warm smile.

"Hi, Jessica," she said as she ushered me inside and took my coat for me. "If you're here for Kendall, he's not here. Neither are the guys. They left a note saying they'd be back soon… Something about James and going to the city… His handwriting was atrocious so they must have been in a hurry. You can wait here if you want, I'm sure they should be home soon. Katie's in the living room with her poker game."

I gave her a small smile, worried as to why they weren't there. Did someone get hurt? Did something happen? My mind was a jumbled, jittery mess and still recovering from the almost-encounter with my father as I sat down in my corner of the couch.

"What's up with you today? You look like you've seen a ghost." I glanced over at the young girl and took a deep breath. Katie had no idea about my father and Kendall wanted to keep it that way. She may be well on her way to full on maturity by age 13 but she still had this naivety and innocence that only a ten-year old girl could have. She didn't remember much of their father but she did knew that he left them. The last thing Kendall wanted was his little sister to get the impression that all fathers acted like that.

"Just not feeling good," I used my now-cliché- excuse. She shrugged and went back to her game, tossing me the remote so I didn't have to sit in silence. I mindlessly flipped through the numerous channel, not really paying a bit of attention to what was on the screen and my sub-conscious mind stopped on a hockey game. I couldn't honestly tell anyone how much time had passed when I was pulled out of my reverie by the shrill wail of sirens and the ominous blue and red lights.

"Oh God, what did they do now," Katie mumbled.

(Page break)

Kendall and I were laying in his bed later that night, my back against his front with his arms holding me tight against him. I was still dwelling on the fact that Jenny Gregs was pregnant and how I kept showing more and more signs of being pregnant myself. I knew that I should tell Kendall, I needed to tell someone but with what that producer had offered him today, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew that he would eventually give in and accept the offer with enough pushing from the guys and myself and that if he knew that I could be carrying his child, he wouldn't leave. He'd insist on being here with me, throwing away the amazing chance he had right in his grasp.

I knew I should be tired and should be asleep right now but I couldn't rest my mind enough to sleep. Kendall refused to go to sleep until I did; his hot breath on the back of my neck and his lips occasionally brushing against the skin comfortingly. We didn't say anything, we didn't need to.

(Page Break)

Having nothing else to do on a Saturday, I usually went with Kendall to the grocery store during his shifts and hung out with him and the guys. I knew that the topic of choice would be convincing him to take the offer and quit being so stubborn. But this was Kendall, and he was not going to give in without compromise.

"So I did the math last night on this whole singing this and Katie was right… You're an idiot," Logan commented, pushing his car straight into a young woman's car. "That's breaking, right?"

"Guys! I don't want to go to LA with that jerk. I want to stay here with you jerks and play hockey, for our _team," _Kendall argued, throwing me a quick smile and wink.

"But this is just like hockey. But instead of crashing the boards and rushing the net, you're singing and dancing. What have you got to lose?" Carlos reasoned and I had to nod in agreement.

"Why are you taking his side on this?" he complained at me, and I giggled.

"It makes sense. You should go." He frowned, his dimples showing, and shook his head.

"Dude, its California. The girls, the beach, the stars, the _girls." _Carlos shot me a nervous glance, waiting for me to tell him off for encouraging my boyfriend to look at other girls but I shrugged.

"Yeah, but none of that matters if its minus my best friends."

"Dude, okay. If I make a whole in one, you have to call that guy back," Carlos offered, slapping his helmet on, acting like he was going to push the cart before hopping inside and gliding toward the cart corral and being hit by a car driving through the parking lot.

"He got hit by a car for you," Logan said, leaning on James's shoulder. Carlos stumbled over, and I would have guessed he was drunk, mumbling something to Logan before collapsing on the ground in front of us.

"What about you? You haven't said a word to me all day," Kendall said to James, who was sizing up his shot with the cart. Before James could reply, I had the sudden urge to pee and ran inside.

When I came back out, Kendall was standing in front of the guys talking to the fat producer douche bag.

"So we have a deal?"

The man paused for a moment before agreeing," Yup."

After they're round of cheers and high fives, Kendall saw me standing off to the side. "So what'd I miss?" I asked as he wound his arms around my waist and leaned down to kiss me.

"I convinced Gustavo to take the guys along and make us a singing group. You can come with us…" He thought out loud and I shook my head.

"I'd have to have my parent's permission or he'll report me as a run away and they'll never give me permission to leave to LA. I wish I could," I said, not fully realizing that Kendall was going to be halfway across the country in less than two days.

(Page Break)

I looked up at Kendall with teary green eyes. Neither of us said anything. We had secluded ourselves by the airport gate. Silence. Kendall's hands cupped my face, as tears fell down my cheeks. I took a deep breath in, my hands around his waist trembling. I looked down at the hockey bag filled with all his

belongings and looked back up at him.

"What am I going to do without you?" I asked him, my throat dry. Kendall

swallowed hard and looked in my eyes. He didn't know the answer. He had no

idea the magnitude of the situation. Here I was, possibly pregnant with his

child. We hadn't made love since the locker room, I was too afraid. I sighed

and swallowed the rest of my tears as Kendall hugged me tight to him. I cried

into his arms hysterically, more emotional than ever as he kissed my hair.

"I don't want to leave you, Jessica. I don't," Kendall said, his voice

wearily. How could I ever blame him for leaving me? Here he was with a great

opportunity in front of him, something I couldn't hold him back from. Even if

I could be carrying his child. I looked up at him one last time, as they

called his gate. He leaned down and passionately kissed me right there in

front of his entire family and friends, and all other airport patrons. I sighed

and looked at him with sad eyes as we parted.

(Page break)

Kendall looked out the window of the plane, as it began to pick up speed. He

wanted right there and then to tell the pilot to stop. Stop the plane. Kendall

swallowed hard. If only he could talk, he would tell the pilot to stop the

plane.

Jessica stood in the bathroom stall, holding the white stick in her fingers,

looking up to the sky. Tears cascaded down her face as her entire body

trembled. Was she about to ruin her entire life?

Kendall became more and more nervous as the plane began to take on more and

more speed. He felt it near the ear of the runway, and he knew it would only

be a few more seconds before there was ANY possible way he could go back and

tell Jessica he would stay with her.

Jessica looked at her watch. Thirty more seconds. She flipped down the lid of

the toilet and sat on it, hysterically crying. Her boyfriend was moving miles

and miles away by the second, every second he became further and further. She

wanted him to burst through the airport bathroom door and tell her he wasn't

going.

Kendall looked down as the plane lifted off the runway, and he clutched the

arm of the seat next to him as they began their descent into the sky. There

was no turning back now.

Jessica looked down at the white pregnancy test, which had a clear positive

sign on it. She let out a heinous cry as she fell to her knees sobbing for

Kendall, herself, and their baby. There was no turning back now.

**So here it is, the major plot line begins now! Please review! I'd love for this to get 8 or more reviews. I know I have more than enough readers for that!**


	7. Chapter 7

I stumbled out of the crowded and busy airport and flagged a taxi down, barely being able to tell him my address through my steady tears. I saw the plane in the sky and within less than a minute, it was gone and it took Kendall with it.

"Are you alright, Miss?" the taxi driver asked and I shook my head. I feared what my dad would do to me when I got home, I wasn't just thinking about myself but for my baby too. After seeing what my father was capable of, I wasn't exactly willing no go home to him. Not when I had this other life to look after too. The driver asked me what my destination was and I told him, frowning deeply, dreading going home.

I was halfway back home when I remembered the key that Mrs. Knight had given me for whenever I needed a place to go. I pulled it out of my pocket and made the quick decision, telling the driver to change the destination right before we turned on to my street. Breathing a sigh of relief, I sank back into the seat and let the feeling of emptiness take over. I didn't have anyone to go to, to let me cry to. My older sister lived only a block away from where I did and I knew that she would be my only choice.

"Hey, you're here," the driver told me and as I reached into my purse to pay him, he shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

I climbed out of the car in slight shock, surprised at what he'd done. He pulled away and I approached the empty, dark house with my hands trembling.

(Page break)

I walked into Kendall's room, and instantly the smell of his cologne, and

hockey gear hit me like a brick. My eyes started to water, and I swallowed

hard. I put my hand over my stomach where our baby rested inside of me,

probably wondering about the life it was going to live. Daddy was an attractive, handsome, sexy, amazing pop star, and Mommy was an ugly victim of child abuse. Tears started to fall down my cheeks, as I saw one of Kendall's red and orange plaid shirts left messily on the bed. I guessed that he had forgotten it when he left earlier today. I sat down on the bed, and picked it up bringing it to my face. It smelled like him, and I couldn't hold myself back as I cried into it. I curled up on his bed in the night, the moon in the window shining down on me as I cried myself to sleep, holding the last thing our child had left of it's father right now.

(Page break)

I woke up and looked around me. I was in Kendall's room I half expected him to

be next to me, sleeping lazily on his face, his usual puddle of drool at his

pillow. But no luck. Kendall was in California. I sighed and sat up in his

bed, his orange and red plaid shirt still flush against my face and slightly wet from my

tears. I bit my lip and groaned, my whole entire body achy. I looked

down and put my hand on my stomach, feeling quite nauseous this morning.

Kendall was all the way in California, and here I was, sleeping in his bed,

trying to get away from my abusive father. I sighed and curled up into the

warm covers, tears starting to leak down my face again. I knew there was no

way in hell I could keep this child. As much as I would've wanted to, this was

going to be hard. I couldn't ruin Kendall's life, all because of a stupid

mistake we had made. I had made. As much as I loved the small little baby

growing inside of me, this wasn't going to work. I would never have an

abortion, and kill an innocent life, but I made my decision.

Kendall would never know the baby inside of me. And neither would I.

(Page Break)

Kendall sat on his bed miserably looking down at his feet. Here he was, in one of the most populous and glamorous cities in the world, and he couldn't even crack a smile. Since the plane had taken off, he hadn't been the same. He knew he was leaving Jess behind, and he knew he was leaving her behind with a horrible father and a broken heart. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew this opportunity was meant to me. He sighed and twiddled his fingers thinking of Jess, and what she was doing. He thought of her face, her eyes and her long beautiful black wavy hair. Those emerald eyes. He loved this girl so much, and he really hadn't wanted to leave her. He swallowed hard and turned on his side, facing the wall. He didn't want to cry, but at this moment in time, he felt like he had done something wrong, or that something was going on. Something wasn't right in his heart and what killed him the most...

He had known before he had gotten on the plane.

**Please review, the plot is really starting now and time will move quickly in the next few chapter… Skipping ahead a month or two. I hope to have the biggest part of this story up in the next 4 to 6 chapters. Thanks for** **reading and don't forget to review on your way out. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm skipping about three months or so, which is necessary to get this story moving along. Please read on!**

I was somewhere about four to five months pregnant, still never going to the doctor. I had taken it upon myself to look up the information online and changed my diet and exercise and began taking the prenatal vitamins. I'd been able to keep it a secret from Kendall and act normal enough so that he didn't suspect anything. I made the decision last night, one of the many nights I stayed over at Kendall's house, that I was going to talk to my sister the next day, I needed someone to talk to. I had so much built up emotion that I had no one to vent to and it hurt more and more everyday.

I had gotten ready, throwing on one of Kendall's hoodies that I'd had forever and a loose pair of jeans, and was on my way walking over to my sister's house. I was nervous, I hadn't talked to her directly in such a long time and I had no idea if she would accept me now or not. I stood on her doorstep, after knocking, and tapped my foot nervously. She opened the door and gave me a curious look before pulling me into a tight hug and jumping back when she felt my bump, her eyes going wide.

"Jess..." was all she said before tears formed in her eyes and in mine. She pulled me inside and sat me down on the couch, trying not to stare at my stomach. "How are along are you?"

"About four... maybe five months. I'm not sure exactly because I haven't been to the doctor yet."

She gaped at me and her eyes were wide with shock. "You're four months along and you haven't been to a doctor yet? Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"I know, Marie... I'm just too scared to go. Dad's been laying off a little but I'm still scared. I don't want to go alone. Will you go with me?"

She smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Of course, sweetheart. I was hoping you'd ask."

* * *

"Don't worry, Jess. It's going to be alright," Marie said, holding my hand tightly. Here I was, sitting on a cold table, my legs in stirrups, totally exposed. How did I get here? How was this real? Suddenly, the doctor walked in holding a manilla envelope. She was a short, stouout woman of about maybe forty, with long blonde hair and thick framed glasses.

"Hello, sweetheart. How are you today?" she asked me in her most friendly voice. I swallowed hard, afraid to speak, as tears began to form in my eyes. Marie looked at me with sad eyes, leaning down and kissing my forehead gently.

"It's okay, Jess, Just relax," she said, stroking my hand gently. Dr. Higgins looked at me with a sad, sympathetic face.

"Listen, sweetheart. I know that you are young, and that you are afraid, but don't worry. I'm gonna make sure the baby is healthy, and then we can have a long talk about any questions you have, alright? We're all here for you," she said with a true smile. I swallowed hard and nodded as the doctor pulled over the ultrasound screen. She slowly lifted up the gown, exposing my slightly rounded stomach. She squirted blue gel on it as I shivered, and taking the ultrasound machine to it, brought up a picture of the baby. Marie looked at the screen with a huge smile and then looked back at me.

"Look how beautiful it is, Jess," she said softly, holding my hand tightly. Dr. Higgins smiled at me, and then looked back at screen. I was silent. That was my beautiful baby. Me and Kendall's beautiful, perfect, amazing baby.

"This is an arm..and this is a leg," Dr. Higgins said, pointing to things on the screen. I smiled, tears coming out of my eyes as Marie held my hand tightly.

"It's a bit too early to find out the sex, that will be your next visit," she said. I nodded as I swallowed hard and Dr. Higgins looked at me.

"I'm sorry if this is too personal, but is there a father involved?" she asked. I swallowed hard and tears filled my eyes. What do I do? I couldn't tell Kendall about the baby, if I did, it would ruin absolutely everything he ahd going for him. I was going to have face the facts. While this baby had the most amazing, beautiful, talented, incredible father...he or she would never meet him.

"No," I replied out shakily, tyring my best to hold it together.

* * *

"Yo, K-Dawg. We are going down to the pool, wanna come?" Logan asked Kendall, who was sitting on the orange couch of 2J, looking a bit uneasy. Logan sat down next to his friend, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay, bro?" he asked. Kendall looked at Logan in the eyes, and swallowed hard. Logan was one of logic, not of feeling. If Kendall told Logan he had some feeling that right at this moment, something was going on with Jess, he would've thought the blonde boy was crazy. Logan would end up getting into some big, long conversation about it. He didn't need that right now.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna go call Jess," he said, getting up from the couch and walking to his room.

* * *

Me and Marie drove silently from the doctor's, when my cell phone started to ring. I looked at the ID. Kendall. I looked at Marie who nodded, as I cleared my tears from my eyes and flipped open my phone.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice still a bit shaky.

"Hey beautiful," Kendall said. I swallowed hard, and put my hand over my stomach nervously.

"Oh. Hi babe," I said nervously. Kendall caught on easily like he always did.

"Is something wrong?" he asked me. I sighed deeply and looked down, touching my rounded baby bump.

"No. Everything is perfect, Kendall," I said, my voice shaking. It was then I imagined Kendall calling about the baby, and asking how the ultrasound went, and me telling him "everything is fine" and that "the baby is almost the size of a throw pillow" and "the baby's lungs are starting to develop" , but I couldn't tell him anything.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, nervously. I smiled and nodded, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Yes. I'm sure," I said, upset.

Fine. How could everything be fine when I was keeping the man I loved away from a child that was just as much his as it was mine?

**Thanks for reading! Please thank Surfergal23 for helping me so much with this story, she makes it just that much more Epic. XD Thanks so much for everything! **

**Also, go read her story Hooked. Its uh-mazing. **

**If you like Glee, read my Puck/OC story Complete 180. And don't forget to **

**Please, review this and I will have the next chapter up tomorrow. **


	9. Chapter 9

I walked down the corridor, trying my best to hide my baby bump. Everyone knew. It had spread around school like wild fire. Tears stung my eyes as I walked quickly, when an entire group of football jocks headed down my way, all clad in letterman jackets.

"Well, look who it is. The little whore who got knocked up by a big pop star," one of the snickered. I swallowed hard and tried to get past them but they had stopped me dead in my tracks. I looked up at them with sad, big eyes as they hit my books down, exposing my pregnant belly.

"Look at that. Seems like Knight did what was right and left you before he could take any responsibility for this son of bitch kid," one of them said. I swallowed hard, tears streaming down my face.

"Don't say that," I stuttered out, swallowing hard, my face getting redder and redder by the second.

"You don't actually believe that Kendall Knight actually loved you, Jessica? You used to be the biggest stoner in school, and now here you are, knocked up by some goody two shoes who hit it and quit it. Smart guy," another said.

"STOP IT!" I cried out, leaning down to pick up my books. Before they could harass me anymore, I ran out of the building and around it, to the stop where I used to get high, although this time was for different reasons. This was my hideaway and I had nowhere else safe to go. I had my back flush against the wall and slid down, my hands resting over our baby. I felt the tears stream down my face and fought to hold it together.

'_If only Kendall was still here,'_ the thought crossed my mind and I suddenly missed his arms around me so much that I couldn't breathe. I was in this alone, with the small exception of my sister. Everyone at school either had always hated me or hated me now that I was pregnant. I had begun sitting with Jenny Gregs at lunch, seeing as she was the only person in a similar situation, but we still had our differences that kept us from becoming good friends.

I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket and pulled it out to see a new text message from Kendall. _**You okay**__?_ I sighed, replying quickly. _**Yeah, just missing you. **_I knew deep down that I was going to crack one of these days and spill everything to him, ruining his chances. I had to stay strong, and get through this pregnancy and get back to normal. I had started looking at adoptive families, narrowing it down to two great possibilities. I loved my child, there was no doubt about that, but I would not be able to give it the life it deserved. My sister went with me to my meetings with the adoption agent and gave me as much support as she could. She was not shy about expressing how worried she was with me at home with my father; he had recently given me a good slap around that made me worry for the safety of my unborn baby. Never had I ever thought that I would be having a baby at 16, but here I was and there was nothing I could do to change that.

(Page break)

"Hi, Jessica. How are you today?" the doctor asked me as she took my usual vitals, making sure I was in good health.

"I've been okay, I guess." She gave me a gentle smile and my sister squeezed my hand gently.

"So I understand that you're giving the baby up for adoption, but would you like to find out the sex of the baby? You're far enough along to tell."

Glancing at Marie, my mind raced. What if I changed my mind about keeping it once I saw what it was? I knew that if I did not find out, I would have the nagging curiosity as to what it was but I would always wonder what life would be like with my baby girl or boy.

"Yes, I'd like to know."

(Page break)

I sat at home, on my bed with my hand resting over my son. I had finally stopped crying and the thick sound of tears had cleared out of my throat. I didn't know what I was expecting when my door opened, but it definitely wasn't my father with a beat red face filled with fury.

**This is definitely a short chapter but we are on the cusp of the BIG plot twist! Please review and maybe, just mayb_e _I'll have the turning point chapter up on Friday. For the next few weeks, I won't be able to do anything on Tues. and Thurs. due to driver's ed. Please also go check out my Glee story, reviews are welcome. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

"You got to be FUCKING kidding me, Jessica," my father screamed at me. His 6'2'' frame hung over my small 5'7'' one, as I cowered in fear just from his voice. This was about to get ugly. I hugged my sweatshirt to my chest, trying my best to conceal my now obvious baby bump."You're fucking knocked up! Who's the father? Who the FUCK would sleep with you, you little whore," he screamed at me, the small tracings of alcohol hitting my face. My eyes started to well up, as he pushed me against the wall by my shoulder."WHO IS HE?" my father screamed. I turned my cheek, hot tears falling out of my eyes, as I hugged my stomach tightly, shielding the baby from any harm I could. My father took my face his in hand and turned it to him roughly."Speak to me when I talk to you! Who the FUCK is he?" he screamed again. I quivered and my knees buckled a bit. "My boyfriend," I stuttered out, not lying. My father had enough."I can't fucking believe you. You are the reason this family was torn apart, and now, you're brining another little bastard into the world? You selfish, horrible, bitch!" he said, kicking me in the knee as I fell to the ground in the hallway. I struggled to get up, holding my stomach, feeling the first kicks of my baby boy. The first kicks. I would've smiled had I not been in so much fear."I'm sorry," I cried. My father gave me maniacal eyes as I leaned on the post by the stairs."You're a fucking failure, and worthless. And that child is worthless," he said. With a final push to my shoulders, I began to tumble down the stairs, feeling pain searing through my body as I got the bottom. My arm was under me, twisted in pain, and as I brought my hand to my stomach, I felt nothing kicking. I cried helplessly, as my father ran down the stairs, stepping over me, grabbing his coat, and exiting the house in a worried frenzy. I heard the car start up and drive away as I lay there crying in agony.I would never feel my baby's kick again.

(Page break)

Marie had no idea what she would walk in on, she only expected to see her little sister and talk about the baby. She was calm as she walked up the front porch stair, easily sliding her key into the door and opening it. Her mind didn't register the sight of her baby sitting laying at the bottom of the staircase, unconscious with a small collection of blood around her legs. She stared at the scene, the actuality of the horror in front of her sinking in and she screamed in shock, running over to her.

"Jess! Oh come on, honey, wake up! Jessica!" she yelled into her ear but her efforts were in vain, her sister stayed in her sleep like coma. She fumbled with her phone, dialing 911.

"911, whats your emergency?" the operator asked in a bland, robotic voice.

Marie's voice shook as tears streamed down her face. "My sister was pushed down stairs and she won't wake up and… and I think she's having a miscarriage."


	11. Chapter 11

Kendall opened the door of 2J, his mind racing excitedly. Downstairs by the pool, James, Carlos, and Logan were in the midst of an intense arm wrestling competition, and Kendall had decided it would be best to capture the Latino and the Smart Boy crumble under James' huge biceps on camera. He ran into the apartment to see Mrs. Knight at the table, with her cell phone in her hand, a piece of paper in the other.

"Hi, Mom," Kendall said quickly, speeding into his and Logan's room. Mrs. Knight stood up in a frenzy as Kendall came bursting out nearly five seconds later. "See you later," he said, camera in hand. His mother stepped in front of him, the corners of her face sagging, her usually bright green eyes dull with worry. Something was wrong.

"Kendall-sweetheart, we need to talk," she said. Kendall looked up at his mom and gave a small chuckle.

"If it's the sex talk ma, you are a bit too late-" Kendall said, his words dissipating as his mother's face got more serious and solemn. He slowly approached her, putting his camera on the table."Mom, what's wrong?" he asked.

Mrs. Knight swallowed hard as Kendall took a seat. She sat down across from him and touched his hand."Sweetheart, Jessica is in the hospital," she said. With those five words, Kendall's heart fell down to the pits of his stomach and he felt like he was going to throw up.

"What?" he asked softly, his breaths getting heavier, his mind more frazzled and hectic by the second. "What happened? Is she alright?" Kendall asked ravishingly.

Mrs. Knight sighed and bit her lip."Her father beat her pretty bad, sweetie. She has a broken arm, a few broken ribs, bruises all over her body, and she has been in a coma since it happened. It's serious," she said quietly.

Kendall swallowed hard and looked down at his hands, which were shaking."I-I should've been there," he said softly.

Mrs. Knight sighed and touched her son's hand."Kendall, you couldn't have done anything," she said.

Kendall looked up at her angrily, a single tear falling down his face. His voice was weak."I left her, mom. She needed me, and I left, and now she is hurt, and I-I can't be there for her," he said, his voice getting weaker and weaker by the second.

Mrs. Knight nearly cried at seeing her son so distraught."Yes you can," she said, pushing out the piece of paper towards him. Kendall picked it up and saw that it was a plane ticket, and he smiled widely.

"Mom, I-," Kendall said, looking at what his mother had given him. He looked up at her, and bit his lip. Mrs. Knight smiled."I'm-I'm nervous about you going back home by yourself. However, I already called the Mitchells, and you can stay with them. Your flight leaves tomorrow at 12PM, and your return flight is at 4PM the next day. It's the best I can do between your busy schedule, and everything else, but I understand that you need to be there for Jess," Mrs. Knight said. Kendall could not say anything. He got up out of his chair, and went over to his mother, hugging her tight from behind.

"I love you, Mom," he said softly in her ear, tears falling out of his eyes.

"I love you too, Baby," she said softly.

(Page break)

Kendall Knight had been on many plane rides in his life, and they had all been under pleasant circumstances. This time was different. He could barely sit still; his foot bouncing nervously and his hands shaking in fear. He guessed that the guy next to him was probably ready to beat the crap out of him. He kept glancing at the clock and map at the front of the cabin, his already dark mood getting even worse when he saw that the marker had barely moved.

"There's not going to be much of a difference from when you just looked two minutes ago," he heard the older man beside him say.

"I know… I—I just can't help it," he replied, running his hands through his hair and rubbing the back of his neck. All he wanted was to be in Minnesota, holding Jessica's hand and begging her to wake up. He did not give a damn about anyone else on this plane; they could all go to hell for all he cared right now.

"Take a deep breath and relax."

"You don't get it, I can't do that," he snapped and rested his head in his hands, his elbows propped up on his knees. The man peered at his over his reading glasses and sighed.

"Why not?"

Kendall sat up a little and stared at this person, who he knew nothing about and who was prying into his life as if he owned the world. However, right at that moment, Kendall wanted nothing more than to just tell someone what was going on, get it off his chest.

"My girlfriend's in the hospital, her dad pushed her down a flight of stairs and she's in a coma," he told him quietly, fighting off the white-hot tears that came to his eyes.

The man seemed to understand and gave him a soft smile. He did not say anything, just rested his hand on Kendall's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Kendall took it as the guy was reassuring him that everything would be okay in time, just stick it out.

(Page Break)

Kendall ran up to the first man he could see in a white lab coat. "Is Jess okay?" he asked the doctor. The doctor turned to him with a weird smile on his face. Kendall swallowed hard, preparing for the worst. He knew that smile; he had remembered it from when his grandmother died. It was the polite, doctor-like professional smile and in that instant, he hated it with every fiber of his body. "Jessica is in a coma right now. I'm sorry," he said. Kendall's eyes wanted to fill with tears, but it would be too easy. He had to stay strong. He grunted in frustration, mad at the world, mad at her father, mad at himself for not being there."And who are you?" the doctor asked. Kendall sighed, running his hands through his hair."Her boyfriend," Kendall said angrily, the frustration at the hassle this doctor was giving him coming out easily. The doctor's face went even softer upon hearing that. Kendall looked at him weird and the doctor sighed."You're Mr. Knight?" the doctor asked. Kendall nodded, confused, and the doctor sighed."I'm sorry, son. Jessica lost the baby when she fell down the stairs," he said sadly. Kendall's mind went blank. Baby? What?"What? What baby?" he asked. The doctor nodded. "Jessica was about five months along, and her sister listed you on the death certificate as the father," the doctor said. Kendall swallowed hard, and felt like a ton of bricks had just hit him. He could have been a father. All of this was happening too fast."I-I could've," Kendall said, his heartbreaking, not being able to finish his thought.

The doctor looked away before saying," You can go in to see her if you want. Her sister left about an hour ago and its only one visitor at a time so you're clear to go in." And with that, he left a distraught Kendall to himself.

After a few moments, he collected himself enough to walk down to her room and he froze before he could open the door. What would he see behind that door? It surely was not the same Jessica he had kissed goodbye before he left for California. It could not be. She had carried his baby for five months, five fucking months and did not bother to at least tell him. He had had the chance to be a father and it was lost now. All of the rage that had collected over the time they were together, he focused on her father and what he would do to him when he saw him. He slowly turned the handle, pushing the door open to see Jessica laying there, her confused eyes wondering around the room until they saw him.

"Jess? You're awake?" he asked, slowly approaching her, taking in the sight that he most feared. Her small body had large, swollen purple and blue bruises coating her arms and what was visible of her legs. Her left arm was in a cast and she had a partially healed gash above her left eyebrow. What Kendall couldn't help noticing was the semi- rounded belly that protruded from the gown, not as much as it should have for someone being five months pregnant. She finally looked up to reconnect her eyes from his and he saw the tears streaming down her beaten face.

"I'm so sorry," was all she could stutter out before she caved in on herself and sobbed.

**I can't believe how many reviews I got within only mere hours of posting that last chapter. Think we could do a repeat? Please do review and let me know what you think about this one… And just remember, this is only just getting started. **


	12. Chapter 12

"Pregnant?" Kendall shouted at me, as he walked through the door. My heart stopped. How did he know I was here? Who told him? When did he get here? How did he get here?

"Kendall, I-I," I stuttered out, sitting up in my hospital bed. Kendall's eyes were alive with green light as he approached my bed, his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes glassy.

"You were pregnant...with my baby...and you didn't-you didn't even tell me! How could you!" he screamed, feeling more betrayed than angry. I was beginning to get nervous as he paced by my bed. I still felt weak from everything that happened as I laid my head back on the bed.

"Let me explain," I whispered softly.

"There is NOTHING to explain, Jessica! You were pregnant-with MY child and you didn't even tell me! All those times we talked on the phone, and video chatted, and all of that, and you-you were pregnant!" he exclaimed incredulously, his voice weak. He looked at me with hurt, sad eyes.

"I didn't want to ruin your life, Kendall! Alright? Thats why I didn't tell you! If I had told you I was pregnant, you would've NEVER left, and you would've NEVER gotten to live this new dream, alright?" I screamed the best I could. Tears fell down my cheeks, my black hair caught in waves at my back. My heart beat fast as I looked him in the eyes.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore, the baby's dead," he snapped coldly and I stared at him in shock.

"What?" I whispered, my voice shaking as a completely new round of tears welled up in my eyes.

"Jess… you didn't know that? I thought they told you," he said, his voice softening. My hand moved to my bloated stomach, which still had a slight roundness, but the hardness was gone. I felt like I was suffocating as the tears rolled down my face. "Dammit, Kendall… Jess shhhh…" he attempted to comfort me, wrapping an arm around me and stroking my hair with the other.

I felt a sudden burst of anger explode in me and I pushed him away. "You don't care, Kendall. You left me. Just… Get. Out." He stared at me, not understanding what had just happened. "Leave!" His green eyes that I loved so much filled with tears and he turned around, walking out swiftly. I flinched as the door slammed, unable to hold back the sobs. I instantly wanted him back here, holding me while I cried, the stupid anger gone without a trace. I heard a nurse come in, rushing over to me, and her hand rubbing small circles on her back.

"I know, sweetheart, just let it out. Don't fight it, honey," she said softly, her gentle brown eyes not the usual professional expression they wear, they knew… They looked exactly how I was feeling.

* * *

Kendall slumped against the desolate hospital hallway with shaking hands. A father? He could've been...a father? He shakily took out his phone, his head back against the wall, tears coming out of his eyes. He dialed the phone number of 2J quickly, praying that his mother would pick up. After a few solemn rings, he heard her voice.

"Hello?" Mrs. Knight said. Kendall took a gasping sob of a breath and Mrs. Knights heart immediately dropped.

"Kendall?" she asked frantically. Kendall let out another sob and ran his hand through his hair, grasping it from the roots. He sobbed increduously.

"Mom," he breathed out throught sobs.

"Baby, whats wrong?" Mrs. Knight asked her son, her heart beating fast as it possibly could. What was wrong? There was silence as Kendall cried. "Kendall, talk to me," she said, her own voice breaking. Was something wrong with Jess?

"Mom, Jess-she was pregnant, and I-I," Kendall said out through heavy sobs. Mrs. Knight's eyes went wide and she swallowed hard.

"She-she was pregnant?" she asked. Kendall nodded, and let out another sob.

"I didn't know. She was pregnant, and-and she didn't tell me because of the move to LA, and I should've been there with her. I didn't know-and-and she had a miscarriage because her father pushed her down the stairs, and-and it's all my fault," he cried belligerently.

"Sweetheart, I-I don't know what to say," Mrs. Knight said, wiping her own tears away. She couldn't believe all of this. Kendall could've been a father? His girlfriend was pregnant?

"Just... I dont need you to say anything, I just needed to hear your voice, Mom. She.. She yelled at me. She got mad and kicked me out of the room."

"Kendall, you listen to me. There are somethings that we need to talk about when you get back but I can assure you that at this moment, all she wants is you back there with her, holding her. I don't care what she said before, all of that has changed. Go back."

Kendall nodded and replied," I will. Thanks Mom."

"Love you, baby," she said before hanging up. Kendall didn't bother whiping away his tears as he stood and walked back to her room. As he walked up, a nurse was walking out and he could see Jessica sobbing into her hands. He didn't stop his own tears as he walked in, silently sitting down and pulling his girlfriend into his arms, crying with her.

* * *

**Now I know that I haven't written in FOREVER but I had a horrible writers block and i still kinda have it but its getting better. So I hope you like this chapter and I owe a lot of it to SurferGal23, you are AMAZING GIRL! Thank you thank you thank you sooo much. Without you, it might have been over a month before I got back to it. I want to see tons of reviews, happy new year by the way everyone :) I hope you holidays were good. xD Please leave my amazingly awesome co-writer a hugeeee thank you in your review, we all owe this chapter to her. :)**


	13. Important Update AN

**Hey guys! Soo... I know its been a while since I've updated and I promise I have not given up on these stories. I have had a terrible writers block and almost quit but, as much as I hate to admit it, Glee has reinspired me so I will be updating within the next two weeks. I hope my fans are still interested. I love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 13

"What do you mean he's been released?" Kendall seethed at the police officers, standing outside of Jess's hospital room.

"We had no reason to keep him. No charges have been filed, and no solid proof against him."

"So her laying in there isn't proof enough?" he raised his voice, barely holding himself from screaming at the officers. "He fucking pushed her down the stairs!"

The biggest officer gave him a warning glance, forcing him to calm down before he spoke. "We're looking at possible scenarios, Mr. Knight, and one of those possibilities is that she simply tripped. Unless you have any proof or witnesses, we can't keep him."

"Can't you get him for child abuse? He's been doing it for years!"

"Have you or anyone else personally seen him doing anything?

Immediately he remembered the first time he's seen her, freshmen year, sitting in her dad's car while he visibly screamed at her. When she didn't respond fast enough, he watched helplessly as his fist contacted her shoulder harshly.

Kendall nodded, telling them what he remembered. "Now that's something we can work with if you'd be willing to file a report."

"Will it get him put back away?" Kendall asked, his shoulders sagging with mental and emotional exhaustion.

"Yes it till, so as soon as you can come file a report, we can get a warrant for his arrest. It'll buy us time to investigate just what happened, if anything."

Kendall, too worn out to argue that something did happen, just nodded and thanked the officers before walking back into Jess's room where she finally slept. Quietly shutting the door behind him, he studied her tear tracked face and a stab of guilt ran through him. The thought that he no longer wanted to be in LA, so far away from her, occurred to him. He knew he wouldn't be able to pull himself away from her, or lie awake at night knowing that she was in so much pain from losing her child… _their _child..

Then something echoed in his mind catching him off guard; _our _child. The reality that he had been a father took the breath out of him. He remembered his own father and how he left them. The idea that his child would have been born without knowing him bothered him so much; at least he had grown up knowing his father.

The distraught boy walked over to the chair by the head of her bed, slumping down with his hands supporting his head as he stared at the blue speckled white floor tiles. He tried to clear his mind, figure out where to go from there but he found himself wondering how things would have turned out had he not left and what nagged at him the most, what the baby would have been like. Jess hadn't told him anything about the pregnancy, and he knew better than to ask. The doctor had told him that it had been a perfectly healthy boy and he had been trying to imagine the possibilities of what he would have looked like.

He wasn't exactly sure how long he sat there hen her sister came in but he jumped hen she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I know you don't understand why she didn't tell you, but you will. If not soon… someday. And having you here is helping her deal with this more than anyone can comprehend," she said quietly, steadily meeting his gaze hen he looked up at her.

"Did she just think that I wouldn't have been a good enough father… I… I don't get it. I would have loved it just as much as the next person," he stuttered out, more to himself than to her.

"That's not it at all. Kendall, you do realize the magnitude of the opportunity you had, you still have , right?" He nodded silently, still not understanding. "If you had been in her situation would you not have done the same thing she did? She didn't want to be the one to blame for ruining it for you. She loves you and she only wanted the best for you. If things had gone the way she planned, the baby would have been born, given up to a steady family and you would have gone on without knowing. Ignorance is bliss, right?"

He looked away, staring out the window while it all fell into place. It didn't stop the anger he still felt, not knowing and not being able to do anything to help but he understood, slightly.

* * *

**So there is was, the newest chapter of this story. I know its been FOREVERRRRR and a day since I've written for this and I just got over probably the worst writers block I've had. This story was written completely on my own, and I am proud to say that it's not too bad. I like it, somewhat. It's slightly a filler chapter but it's important. This whole scene with the police and her sister really sets it up for the second half of the story. Yes, there will be Hollywood and the Palm Woods and the guys will have to find out sometime but what fun would that be without drama and angst. That's what this story is based around, right? ;D So please leave your reviews, they probably mean more on this chapter than any. I love you guys, thanks :)**


End file.
